


被抓奸的小孔雀鱼

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 在Deep被扔去桑塔斯基之后和女人doi的片段，被操鳃的时候小国来抓奸了^^微博总是吞，ao3补档，一发完
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	被抓奸的小孔雀鱼

综合来说，桑达斯基算得上是个有意思的城市，杉点乐园、伊利湖、低得出奇的犯罪率——意味着充足的空余时间和没有罪案巡逻，事实上，连出勤的机会都少得可怜，当地的警察们总能将大部分问题解决。  
这就是公司处理这件事的方法，冷藏他，流放他。一天七十五美元的出差费对公司来说连零头都算不上，但足够买来一个每天买菜做饭过着平淡居家生活的深海。The Deep很快就会——或者说已经淡出了大众视野，但Citizen Starlight正如火如荼。显然星光赢了，不必想也知道这个姑娘的支持度必然比他高出了至少十几个点，现在或许是几十个了。  
他被处理掉了。  
他想起了水族馆里他那些可怜的朋友，在小小的空间里被禁锢着高歌自由，连翻个身都那样困难。现在他也是其中的一员了。  
但换个角度想，这里没有纽约的纷乱嘈杂，没有阿克伦的乌烟瘴气，没有火车头喷气管插着口红的海豚气球，没有格格不入却要假装融入的不适。  
没有祖国人。

桑达斯基对他的到来还是表达了欢迎的，至少表面上看起来如此，他们用上了他的广告牌。当然，如果忽略掉上面的涂鸦，观感大概会更好。  
深海走到了公园门口，他只是在漫无目的的游荡，没有穿他的制服，它被洗干净熨好放在了衣柜里，这段时间的清闲让他意识到自己有好一阵用不上它了。  
不得不承认被认出来的时候他还是很欣喜的，尤其是在没有被砸破车窗玻璃或是被臭鸡蛋和脏话迎面砸来的情况下。对方描述了一大通对他的迷恋和喜爱，她用上的那些字句让深海几乎飘飘欲仙了——然后他理所当然地答应了对方发起的做爱请求，把这个女人带回了家。  
但深海没想到一个普普通通的粉丝也敢对他这么粗暴。  
那个女人骑在他身上，她说你真是个小变态，把手指插进他的鳃里，很疼，没有流血。  
但不可否认，他硬得很厉害，他害怕疼痛，但他的身体喜欢它们。他的阴茎直挺挺地抵在那姑娘的腿间，前端甚至渗出了点透明的前液。  
说来也奇怪，她凶狠地叫他躺下的时候，深海的身体反射性的屈从了这位女士的指令。  
他忽然想起了祖国人。  
人民的英雄，全美的神明。  
……无耻的强奸犯。  
在水下才会完全舒张开来的软肉被指头胡乱戳刺着，血红的鳃丝颤抖着，干燥的空气随着动作倒灌进去，也许是出于什么自我保护的机制，他感觉到自己开始分泌黏液。生于海洋的超级英雄重重阖上眼皮，他张大了嘴，发出人类的耳朵无法捕获的高频尖叫。  
他再次睁开眼的时候感到了一阵眩晕，大抵是因为合眼的动作太过用力，当短暂的天旋地转过去后，他看见Homelander站在那个女人的身后。  
我一定是出现幻觉了，深海想，他不会来这里，偏远冷僻的流放之地，除了在时间飞逝中等待死亡的到来，什么都没有。  
祖国人挂着他标志性的微笑，他的视线穿透了那个卖力伺候着深海的鳃的女人，他蠕动着嘴唇，无声地向被女人压在身下的深海问好。  
他说，婊子。  
他随便带回来的炮友显然只是个再普通不过的人类，只是在性方面稍稍与常人不同——该死的是这竟如此取悦了深海的身体，她用上了两只手，同时操着他两边的鳃，疼痛中夹带着些酥麻，他的阴茎颤抖着吐出透明的黏液，他觉得自己的身体开始痉挛，童年偶像的脸始终盘桓在他眼前。实际上祖国人就站在那，一动也没有动，安静地看着他的小美人鱼被女人用手指操鳃干到高潮。  
深海几乎是猝不及防地射了，说不清是因为身体上的痛还是祖国人的脸，他想，Kevin，你真贱。  
他忽然感到有什么温热的液体喷溅在了自己脸上，那个女人的手指还插在他的鳃里，身体抽搐着瘫倒在他身上，脖颈整齐的切口上还冒着细微的青烟，她的脑袋掉在了他脚边，又咕噜噜滚远了，在地毯上留下一片血痕。  
但那都不重要了，血已经到处都是，深海的半个身子都被染红了。祖国人走上前，把尸体扔去了一边。  
小孔雀鱼吓得面色发白，脸上是喷射状的血迹，红色液体顺着他的肌肉线条流下，浸润被空气吸吮到枯竭的鳃。  
这一切的始作俑者抬起手，掌心温柔地替他抹开了脸颊的血渍。


End file.
